Dragon Heart
by Mark20020
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End Naruto disappears from the ninja world. Though for Naruto 3 years have passed and hes just a wanderer picking up any kind of job that is until he received a dragons heart from a 18,000 year old dragon. Naruto/ID


Disclaimer: I don't own ID or Naruto… one's Korean and One's Japanese amazing…

"Is this map right?" a 16 year old blond guy asked as he traveled through a forest. "I've been traveling this road for about 3 hours now and I've still made no progress," the blond guy said as he looked up from the map to see no road in front of him or land marks as there were supposed to be.

"…I'm lost again," the guy pronounced as he stared at the map before tossing it to the ground. "Stupid map!" the guy began to shout as he stomped on the map. The guy in question who had gotten lost even with the help of a map is none other then a guy named Naruto. True to the name he had blond hair only it was not spiked up like it usually was. His hair came down over his face a bit covering his eyes slightly while on the back of his head his hair came down to his feet in a thin long pony tail.

As for his attire he wore a red jacket with an orange shirt inside, he still couldn't get over his obsession with orange. As for his bottom he wore red pants that had a kunai holster along with some weird symbols. Something else that had changed about him was what he had around his fists. Two black metal gloves were on his hands covered in what seemed to be steel plating while dyed in black. In addition to all these changes the most peculiar one was what was over his fore head. Instead of the traditional Konoha headband that had been on Naruto's forehead for his short genin term, he wore goggles which were similar to the ones he had before he was a ninja.

"What's that?" Naruto suddenly asked as he stopped walking feeling something inside of him act up. 'Kyuubi?' Naruto first thought only to disregard that thought when he received no answer from his annoying tenant.

'Naruto,' Naruto suddenly heard his name being called out in his head causing him to turn around sharply, only to find nothing but the same scenery as was in front of him.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked as he slowly pulled out a kunai and looked around. Feeling something strong around him Naruto couldn't help but feel cautious as the power seemed to dwarf his and rival Kyuubi's.

'Naruto,' the same voice said in Naruto's head further making Naruto confused. Before Naruto could do anything though he felt something; it was similar yet different from the chakra that normal ninja's, even demons used. 'Warp,' Naruto heard in his mind before he saw his body become transparent, then disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening his eyes Naruto looked around to see a rocky interior instead of the normal forest trees that he had seen before. "Where am I now?" Naruto asked himself as he started to walk around a bit. When he did he started to feel the familiar power source from before, only this time it was stronger.

'Naruto,' Naruto heard a stronger definitely feminine voice say, calling him deeper into the cave that he seemed to have landed in. Following the voice Naruto soon saw something that he thought only existed in fairy tales, a huge golden dragon.

"Crap!" Naruto said to himself as he saw the monstrous sized dragon in front of him. 'Wait it's asleep,' Naruto thought as he saw the eyes of the huge beast closed. 'Lucky,' Naruto thought as he slowly started to step backwards. That stopped when he saw a weird object next to the dragon. It had a sword hilt at the top but it was hard to tell if it was a sword as it seemed to have some kind tree like thing fully engulfing it and connecting it to the floor. 'I wonder what kind of blade that is… maybe it's better than the sword master Chun-Hwa (1) carries around,' Naruto thought.

Before he knew it Naruto found himself in front of the sword right next to the sleeping dragon. "Gah… what am I doing standing next to this dragon?" Naruto asked as he stared at the sword than at the dragon. "At least it's still slee…" Naruto said only to see the giant eye of the dragon stare intensely at him.

"Gahh!!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back a few feet before he stared at the dragon. Feeling no killing intent Naruto relaxed a bit, but stiffened again when he heard some kind of weird babble come out of the dragon's mouth. "Huh?" Naruto let out as he couldn't understand a thing the dragon said. Hearing what seemed to be a sigh coming from the dragon Naruto couldn't help but smirk a bit.

Seeing the dragon extend his claw a bit Naruto tensed up but then relaxed when he felt a warm light wash over his body. "Can you understand me now human?" Naruto heard from the dragon.

Shell-shocked Naruto could only nod as the great dragon talked to him. "I see my form is a bit imposing on you… here let me change it for you," the dragon said as a bright light over took its form before a man stood before him. The man was elderly looking and had a long beard that seemed to spike out a bit just like his hair. "So boy how did you enter my domain? Last time I checked I isolated this place from any kind of human contact and such," the man said as he pondered a bit. "By the way I am Greydrown, sorry for the late introduction human," the man said as he looked down at Naruto.

"Whoa what kind of technique was that? I've never seen anything like that while traveling with Chun-Hwa," Naruto said as he started to move all around Greydrown anime style like.

"Heh looks like nobody remembers anything about Magic then… have we dragons gone to slumber that long?" Greydrone asked himself as he laughed a bit.

"Slumber? Magic?" Naruto asked as he stared at Greydrone with a question mark above his head.

"What I used was a spell called Polymorph and changed my body so that it would look like this," Greydrone said answering one of Naruto's questions. "As for sleeping… I've been in here for over 10,000 years now guarding this sword Lamia until it's rightful owner appears," Greydrone said answering both of Naruto's question. "But I'm not so sure about the other dragons… if your world knows nothing about magic then the rest are most likely staying idle or just sleeping,"

"10,000 years?!?! Does that mean you're over 10,000 years old… if you are can you teach me how to live that long?" Naruto asked causing Greydrone to chuckle again.

"Haha… I haven't laughed like this in a long time… I am indeed over 10,000 years old… being 18,000 years old… I think. By the way I haven't gotten your name yet boy," Greydrone said as he closed his eyes.

"It's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, occupation wanderer," Naruto said with pride as he walked slowly over to the sword. "Just wondering what's so special about this sword that you would spend over 10,000 years protecting it?" Naruto asked as he slowly reached for the sword.

"Don't touch it!" Naruto suddenly heard Greydrone yell out causing Naruto to stumble forward. "Lamia is a sword that has a life and will! If anyone who is not the owner touches this sword that person will be engulfed in flames!" Greydrone yelled out not noticing the sword that Naruto held in his hand.

"Lamia is a sword that was forged by the dragon lords, the gods and myself. The blade of the sword endows its master with the power and authority of the gods, the hilt is made of part of my dragon heart. It is a sword equaling, nay more powerful than the gods. However, it rejected me—who spent over 300 years to perfect it—as it's owner. No, I can barely hold the sword. That is surely…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Naruto said causing Greydrone to stop in mid speech. "But I'm already holding onto it," Naruto said as some anime style tears started to fall out of his eyes.

"YOU IGNORANT FOOL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE SWORD—WHY DID YOU NOT HEED MY WORDS?!" Greydrone yelled out as he started to scold Naruto.

"You yelled at me causing me to lose my balance. When that happened I reached out for something and it happened to be this," Naruto said as he held up the sword. "Hmm… my body…" Naruto began as he began to feel something enter his body.

"REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM THE SWORD AT ONCE!" Greydrone yelled out most likely for fear that Naruto might kill himself.

"My hand… no my whole body isn't listening to me," Naruto said as he felt some more energy seep into him before a huge pillar of light surrounded him.

"LAMIA NO!" Greydrone yelled out as he extended his hand only to be shocked by something. 'Why is Lamia not listening to me?' Greydrone thought as he could only helplessly watch Naruto at the mercy of the sword he had created.

As for Naruto he saw the true form of the sword which had something like an eye in the part connecting the sword to the handle. It was designed like a European style sword not like the traditional katanas Naruto had seen and used often. Although staring at the sword only lasted for a second as he soon saw in front of him a girl that was around his height.

She had long hair with some strands of hair tied together with some white cloth. Seeing her get closer Naruto suddenly heard her speak.

"I am the great sword, Lamia… Here I choose my master… With this I vow to honor and cherish this person forever… You have been chosen as my master… Will you be with me for eternity?" Naruto heard the girl ask in a voice that seemed to echo throughout his head.

'Eternity huh… this is the first time a girl has ever said anything like that to me,' Naruto thought as he started to smile. "Alright I accept," Naruto said confidently. What he didn't expect was for the girl to put her hands around his face before placing her lips on his, giving him a kiss.

Pulling her face back a bit the girl said, "With this our contract is complete. I Lamia, shall serve you faithfully and for eternity," the girl said as she gave a smile to Naruto before everything turned white.

"Ugh," Naruto said as he felt his body start to move again.

"You've regained consciousness I see," Greydrone said as he stared at Naruto.

"Greydrone-san?" Naruto said in a weak voice as he started to push his body up with his hands only to feel something in his right hand. Taking a look he saw the sword from earlier and started to panic. "Why is this sword in my hand?" Naruto asked as he started to think about how he might get killed now.

"I do no understand. The master I have awaited is this mortal…?" Greydrone let out giving Naruto a bit of information on what happened.

"So… the master of this sword is me?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sword to see his reflection in the blade. "It feels like the swords I used with Chun-Hwa, only much stronger," Naruto said as he got into a battle stance as he concentrated his Ki around him. Although Ki and Chakra are similar they are still two different power sources in the body which was good to learn and master both.

Twirling the sword around in his stance Naruto performed a few slashes and such which easily cut through the air while creating gusts of its own.

Watching from a close distance Greydrone just thought to himself, 'Lamia… is this who you have chose after waiting 10,000 years…?' Greydrone thought as he saw Naruto continue his sword play.

"That was way easier with this sword… this truly is an awesome sword," Naruto said as he admired the sword some more.

"Is this also the gods will?! Since Lamia has accepted him it might be ok," Gredrone said making it sound like some useless babble to Naruto. "Kid, it's time for me to rest now," Greydrone said causing Naruto to look at him with a confused look before realization came to his eyes.

"No that can't be happening right…?" Naruto asked as he looked at Greydrone.

"Kid… no Naruto a normal dragon's life span is about 10,000 years… and I've lived to be around 18,000 so it's time for me to get some rest," Greydrone said as winds started to pick up around him.

"No you can't leave… I just met you. You can't just cheat out like that and die," Naruto said as he stared at Greydrone who was lifted from the floor.

"Naruto… I have a request for you. I want you to find the other dragons and then convey to them a spell and a skill that I can't give to them myself," Greydrone said as he started to glow.

"B-but… I just learned that there was another force called magic… how am I supposed to give these dragons something that I don't know how to do?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Greydrone.

"Then I shall do this. I bestow upon him my all… I Greydrone reincarnate within him…" Greydrone finished as his body disappeared in a white light which entered Naruto's body.

"Whats…" Naruto began before he felt something in his chest to start burning intensely. "My… heart…" Naruto said as he clutched his chest some more to try and stop the burning pain. "It's gone," Naruto suddenly said as he stood up to notice there was no more pain in his chest.

'The pain was just from Greydrone's heart adjusting itself in your body,' Naruto heard a familiar voice say in his head.

"Lamia?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sword in his hands.

'Who else would it be Naruto?' Naruto heard Lamia answer causing him to grin a bit. 'And before you ask, Greydrone replaced your heart with a dragon one. I'm kind of surprised that you were able to take the strain and still survive,' Naruto heard Lamia say in a soft voice.

"So is there going to be any negative side effects?" Naruto asked as he stood up and started to walk around.

'Not that I know of. What I do know is it does make you part dragon but not dragon. Just as how you still are human yet not human,' Lamia said causing Naruto to get confused some more. 'You'll get the benefits from being a dragon for as long as your body can handle the strain… don't worry because I'll be regulating the change.' Lamia said in a assuring voice.

"Ok… now can you get me out of this cave?" Naruto asked only to hear the word 'warp' before he saw the familiar white light that he had been seeing earlier surround him. In a few seconds Naruto saw the familiar forest like environment which he had been walking in earlier.

"You have got to teach me that someday," Naruto said as he lifted the sword to speak to it.

'I'll see if I can Naruto,' Lamia said before giggling a bit.

"Now time to do what I was doing earlier… wandering while trying to find a way out of this forest," Naruto said as he started to move forward through the forest.

'You mean to tell me you're just lost?' Lamia asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well… now a days you just can't trust maps," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

'Well… good luck in trying to find your way across this forest,' Lamia said ignoring Naruto's pleas for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Naruto,' Naruto heard Lamia say. 'Can you tell me exactly what happened on the day after the battle with this person named Sasuke? I'm sorry to be intruding in your memories but this one seemed to catch my eye and I couldn't resist,' Lamia said in an apologetic voice.

"Don't be sorry… anybody would want to know what happened on that day especially with my 'disappearance," Naruto said as he continued walking through the forest that he was in. "Well if you can see my memories than you probably can see what happened… at least I think so," Naruto said as he began to remember something that he hadn't thought about for 4 years.

Flashback.

"_Sasuke you bastard," Naruto said as he felt his body sink deeper into lake in the Valley of the End. _

"_This is all for my vengeance Naruto… your death won't be at a loss," Sasuke said as he saw Naruto's body sink deeper into the lake before he jumped away. 'Finally Itachi I'm one step closer to killing you,' Sasuke thought as he jumped away to where Orochimaru would be. _

'_That bastard… com back,' Naruto weakly thought as he let one last air bubble escape from his he lost conciousness, his headband falling out of his hand and into the murky depths of the water. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Oi kid are you alright?" Naruto heard a voice ask. Opening his eyes Naruto first saw a blurry image of a man before it cleared up. Standing in front of him was a man or at least that's what he thought him to be. The person had a girl like face which didn't help differentiate him from a guy as did his long hair which reached all the way down to his legs. He was wearing what seemed to be a kimono only it seemed a bit different from the traditional Japanese kimono. _

"_Yes… I think I'm fine mister…" Naruto began. _

"_Call me Chun-Hwa, no need to add any honorifics," the man named Chun-Hwa said. "And I thank you for identifying me as a man!" Chun-Hwa said as he put out his hand so that Naruto could lift himself up. "So what were you doing in this river? When I found you, you were practically half dead," Chun-Hwa said as he pulled Naruto up onto his feet. Taking this time to look around Naruto found himself still in a forest only with a campfire in the middle with some fish roasting over them. _

"_I was… fighting," Naruto said hesitant to say who. _

"_I see… must have been quite a fight to have done that to you," Chun-Hwa said as walked over to the fire and picked up the fish. "Here have one," Chun-Hwa said as he gave one of the fish to Naruto. _

"_Thank you," Naruto said as he started to eat only to receive the fish with shaking hands which caused him to not eat properly. "Kuso… damn him," Naruto said to himself as he some tears fell down to his fists. _

"_Think about your fight later… right now just rest," Chun-Hwa said as he sat next to Naruto. "We'll discuss what you're going to do from now on later," _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_From the sounds of what you've been through I think it would be best if you let everyone think you're dead," Chun-Hwa threw out a suggestion after listening to Naruto's brief life. _

"_But where would I go? I mean I have some weird and strong people after me… it wouldn't be easy for me to travel with my current skill," Naruto admitted _

"_Don't worry about that… I decided to help you out," Chun-Hwa said causing Naruto to choke on the fish. "I may look weak but I'm actually quite strong if I do say so myself," Chun-Hwa said as he smiled at Naruto's struggle. _

"_Oh really… then how about this," Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai as fast as he could and threw it at Chun-Hwa._

"_Now really… something like that should even be attempted," Chun-Hwa said as he easily caught the kunai with the fingers before throwing it back at Naruto next to him. "See, is that good enough for you Naruto?" Chun-Hwa asked as he stood up. _

"_If you can teach me to go on my own then I'll accept," Naruto said as he too stood up. _

"_All right… we'll first get you a change of clothes as soon as we lose those annoyances," Chun-Hwa said as he jumped to the right while Naruto to the left. _

"_They've found us kill them," a sound nin said as he warned his partners. _

"_Sorry, but the only ones that will be dieing today are you guys," Naruto said as he formed a cross seal with his hands, "__Kage Bunshin no Jutsu__," Naruto shouted causing 10 clones to appear around Naruto before they scattered. "Looks like it's not an attack party," Naruto said as he easily got behind on sound nin and slashed his back with a kunai. _

"_Rasengan__," Naruto shouted as he slammed the swirling ball of chakra into another sound nin. _

"_That's pretty good Naruto," Chun-Hwa said as he found himself surrounded by 3 nins. _

"_Everyone now, __Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu__," all three nin's shouted from a triangle like formation. _

"_A fire technique huh," Chun-Hwa said as he saw the three fireballs start to converge on his location. "I could dispel it… but it's a difficult technique… oh well might as well, __Freezing road of Ice__," Chun-Hwa shouted as he put both hands out on both sides while creating some kind of weird gust which negated the attacks from the fire balls._

"_What kind of jutsu was that?" one of the sound nin's asked as they saw Chun-Hwa emerge from the explosion. _

"_Something you guys won't need to worry about," Chun-Hwa said as he suddenly appeared in front of a nin before punching him at a certain spot. "This is the end," he shouted as he did the same procedure to the other nins. _

"_A weak attack won't kill us," one of the nins said before he started to spit out blood. _

"_That attack was not meant to externally hurt you, but to damage your organs," Chun-Hwa said before the other nins started to spit out blood. "Goodbye," Chun-Hwa said as the nins died on the spot. _

"_I'm done with mine also," Naruto said as he landed next to Chun-Hwa with a few cuts and some bruises. _

"_Good… but you still could've done better… this is why I'm going to be training you," Chun-Hwa said as he looked at the ninja's before turning around. "Now we just need to do something about that hideous look of yours," Chun-Hwa said as he started to walk away from the fight scene._

"_Coming from a guy with feminate looks?" Naruto retorted causing a tick mark to form above Chun-Hwa's face. _

"_Let's not go there Naruto," Chun-Hwa said as he cracked his knuckles, "I could show you how those sound nins were killed by me,"_

"_Let's go to the next town," Naruto said quickly as he walked past Chun-Hwa who still had a tick mark above his eye._

_End Flash back._

"That's how I met Chun-Hwa… although we recently split up, he had some personal business to take care of," Naruto said as he continued walking, now on a path.

'He must have been a great mentor for you to be able to travel on your own,' Lamia said as she tried to stay away from Naruto's memories. 'Speaking of which we're almost out of the forest now,' Lamia said.

"Heh you're right… maybe I should use Kyung Gong and get myself out of this forest faster," Naruto said to himself as he thought about the technique that would allow him to move much faster. He even was able to move fast enough for an unskilled eye not to see him.

'Hey Naruto… so there are no such things as dragons, trolls, elves, etc right?' Lamia asked as she remembered something from earlier.

"Yes… Those such things are supposed to be a myth, something not even supposed to exist. But now that I've seen a dragon I'm not so sure about those things not existing. Hey I've even got a girl in a sword in my hand right now," Naruto said as he chuckled a bit.

'What's so funny about that?' Lamia demanded as she felt there was another meaning to what Naruto had said.

"Nothing, nothing it's just that I find it amusing," Naruto said ignoring the incessant demands to know why he found it funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's been a long time since I've last seen a town," Naruto said as he walked around with Lamia strapped onto his back. "Lets see… I think I have enough money for at least 20 bowls of ramen," Naruto said as he dug in his pockets.

'Are you sure that eating 20 bowls of ramen is a good idea? And what is ramen?' Lamia asked as she wanted to know all the new things that were happening.

"You'll see… lets see there should be one… found it," Naruto said as he rushed over to a small stand. Taking in the heavenly aroma of ramen Naruto sat down on stool before taking out a frog shaped wallet. "2 bowls of miso ramen here," Naruto said causing the man inside the kitchen to say hai. "Since you've been asking me a lot of questions I think it would be only fair if I got to ask my share of questions," Naruto said quietly so that nobody would stare at him.

'Alright Naruto ask,'

"For one, since you're a magic sword and such are you and do you sense any other magical creatures such as elves or dragons?" Naruto asked his curiosity peaking.

'Well, most dragons right now as Greydrone said would be sleeping and when sleeping dragons put a high level protection spell around them. Not only does this protect themselves but it also masks their mana so I can't sense any. As for elves I've sensed a few ever since we left the forest… most likely following the spell I've used to warp us out of Greydrone's domain,' Lamia replied in a long manner.

"Ok… next question do you happen to know anything about spells and such, such as Greydrone's polymorph. If it does use another source of power called mana then most people in this world wouldn't be able to sense it right?" Naruto asked as he saw a bowl of miso ramen stop in front of him.

'I do know spells as I was taught to them by Greydrone. And yes, if it is a small spell such as polymorph most people wouldn't sense any changes as people in this era seem to be used to this force you call chakra,'

"Ok… we'll talk as soon as I'm done with this," Naruto said as he started to eat the bowl of ramen in record time.

'Where does that stuff go?' Lamia thought as she saw already working on his 5th bowl of ramen. While she was ruminating over the idea she suddenly felt high chakra signatures coming close by. 'Naruto there are…' Lamia began.

"I know… do you think you can use the polymorph spell to hide me whiskers? It'll give me a better chance of not being recognized," Naruto said as he saw someone whom he hadn't seen for 4 years. 'Ero-senning,' Naruto thought as he felt the familiar sensation of magic overtake him only this time affecting his face. In a few seconds his 6 whisker marks were gone leaving him with a plain old face.

'It's done Naruto… though might I ask who this person it?' Lamia asked as she saw the man with long white hair take a seat next to Naruto.

"I'll tell you later," Naruto said as he stood up from his seat, "Thanks for the food," Naruto said as he paid the man and tried to walk away.

"Oi boy… have a seat will ya, I want to talk to you," the so called ero-sennin said as he tried to get Naruto to talk with him.

"Sorry… but I'm kind of on a tight schedule, you see and I have to get going," Naruto said as he tried to continue walking only to feel the old man pull on his hair and force him to sit down.

"Now, now it's not nice to refuse an offer from an old man such as myself. And besides if you stay I can make it worth your while," Jiraiya(Sp?) said as he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha paradise from his bag. "So what do you say," the man said as he pushed the book over to Naruto.

"I don't like ecchi," Naruto said as he tried to pull his hair out of the old man's grasp. "Besides… I need to get going…"

"Hah… so rude, denying a poor old soul such as mine a friendly competition, eh Naruto?" Jiraiya said causing Naruto to flinch a bit but only slightly.

"I don't know who you're talking about… my name is…" Naruto began as he felt like he hit a road block. 'Crap what name should I pick gah!' Naruto began as he frantically searched his memory for a name. 'I…D… Id yeah that sounds good,' "ID," Naruto said causing Jiraiya to look at him in a weird way.

"ID you say, kind of a weird name for someone like you," Jiraiya said not believing a word that came from Naruto's mouth.

"Well, some people have names that don't suit them I guess," Naruto said a he finally managed to get his hair free from Jiraiya grasp. "If you don't mind I have to be leaving now," Naruto said only to find to his dismay Jiraiya stand up and walk next to him.

"Well since we're going the same way I might as well follow you ID," Jiraiya said as he walked next to Naruto.

"…annoying," Naruto said under his breath as he continued walking. "I really need to get going now," Naruto said as he started to run into the crowded streets of the town before he disappeared from Jiraiya's sight.

"Not Naruto eh… I'll first just report this to Tsunade… she'll probably perk up at the news of a Naruto look alike," Jiraiya said as he walked in the opposite direction from the so called ID.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Naruto did you get that name from Greydrone's memory?' Lamia asked as Naruto exited the town.

"Greydrone's memory? So that's what's been in my mind for sometime… I guess I did," Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head.

'No matter… what I think you should know is that…'

"I know… they've been following us since we left that stupid forest," Naruto said as he took a deep breath before he disappeared from most people's sight.

"This should be good enough," Naruto said looking around at the open field that he stopped in. "They should be here soon," as if the people chasing Naruto had been listening on him four people appeared in the field, across from his current location.

"ID… you are to come with us for some questioning, our leader would very much like it if he talked to you…" one guy said from behind a bamboo hat.

"Really now… hmm lets see. Nope, you guys must be Akatsuki underlings," Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. "Although I don't know what Akatsuki would want with a wanderer such as me," Naruto said as he put his hand to his chin, pretending to think hard on the situation.

"I see no reason to follow some other people to relinquish my freedom so I won't be following you guys," Naruto said as he turned his back on the four nins.

"Fool… at least leader said that we didn't need to bring him back in perfect condition," one of the 4 nins said as he charged forward ignoring one of his teammates cries to stop.

"Idiot," Naruto said under his breath as he gripped Lamia tighter before he turned around. "Idiotic actions like this will get you killed," Naruto said as he appeared suddenly in front of the charging nin. Not stopping his movement Naruto spun around giving more momentum into Lamia which he struck across the nin's chest.

"Any more idiots who'll charge me on their own?" Naruto asked as he got into a stance which put Lamia above his head with his other hand barely touching the blade of the sword. "I'm close to a swordmaster's level if I do say so myself," Naruto said only to see the two other nin's suddenly pass out and drop onto the ground. "Eh? I haven't even done anything yet," Naruto whined as he relaxed his form even though there was one more person still standing.

"I'm assuming you did that to your teammates… why?" Naruto asked as he stood still.

'I sense some chakra around her… it seems really cold though,' Lamia said as she saw Naruto flinch before he started to take a step back. 'Naruto are you alright?' Lamia asked only to see Naruto's face become pale.

"Satsuki," Naruto said in a low shaky voice as he saw the figure walk closer to him. "You know I didn't mean to leave you stuck to that tree… tied up… upside down… with seals," Naruto said as he took a step back.

'Naruto who is this girl? Do you know her?' Lamia asked Naruto only to feel Naruto shaking.

"You…" Naruto heard Satsuki say as she started to advance Naruto. "Baka," Satsuki said as she charged at Naruto causing him to yelp and run away. "Why are you running away?" Satsuki yelled at Naruto as she chased him.

"Because… just because," Naruto said only to stop when he felt something cold grab at his leg. 'crap,' Naruto thought as he saw what seemed to be ice grabbing his leg.

'Eh I didn't even see her use your so called hand signs or anything,' Lamia said as Naruto began to cower at what was happening.

"She's a Yuki-onna, a girl who's able to control ice with her own free will," Naruto said as he felt more of the ice crawl up his leg. "I sadly met her while traveling with Chun-Hwa… and since then she's been following or stalking me. What first I thought was alright started to turn into something scary and freaky," Naruto said as he broke out of the ice and turned around only to see Satsuki standing over him.

"Who are you calling freaky? I just wanted to be with the man who I know is my destined man," Satsuki said as she took off her cloak and bamboo hat to reveal a blue haired girl with blue eyes. She was around Naruto's height and just wore a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans.

"You're by yourself right?" Naruto asked as he calmly stood up before looking around. 'Escape path found,' Naruto thought as his body moved a bit before he made a dash for it to his left.

"Yes… why would I bring those hussies when they are trying to steal you away from me?" Satsuki asked she disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. Covering her hand in an ice like claw she grabbed onto Naruto's shirt neck so that he stopped in mid run. "Although something does seem different about you… I can't put my finger on it though," Satsuki said as she held on tightly to Naruto as he kept on struggling.

"Just wondering are you going to let me go?" Naruto asked as he helplessly looked at the person who was holding him captive.

"No," Satsuki said in a simple voice as she pulled Naruto in another direction. While walking ice seemed to form around them creating a small mist which soon aggrandized before it covered the two of them. When the mist cleared the two figures were gone and the ice, melted providing water for the grass.

One of the two nin's that had just been knocked out stood up before he made a quick hand seal. A puff of smoke appeared over his hands before a small bird was on it. "Tell them that ID is a possible guise for the missing biju Kyuubi, AKA Uzumaki Naruto," the nin said before he threw the bird up into the air. Taking a few flaps as it was thrown up the bird flapped it's wings faster before it started to glide in the air, heading towards the Akatsuki base to deliver the message from his master.

"ID might be Uzumaki Naruto huh… wells that's something interesting to know," a voice came from behind the Akatsuki nin. The last thing this nin felt before he saw nothing was a quick slash of a kunai across his neck. "Looks like my spy network has to look out for this fellow now… especially since Tsunades been looking for him," Jiraiya said before he cleaned up the mess Naruto forgot about.

A/N: well I was bored an this is one of the 10 stories that I had half written so I worked on this for a while. I'm happy to say though this is not all Japanese as the manhwa artist for ID is Korean making this now a cross of Japanese and Korean… and some European stuff… for people who don't know ID they should check it out at Onemanga. For people who do know it I'm sorry to say that I practically copied and pasted some parts… but not completely. Well this is my new story for now… and I'll probably have a writers block on it for a while. But be happy My Naruto/Pokegirl's 6th chapter is halfway finished… after like a really long time. Also this ending might seem a bit weird and unfinished to some people… I think so too… well I'm not too sure… oh well that doesn't matter… much… just REVIEW now!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
